


SAY NO MORE

by webhead3019



Series: ENTROPY: A Parody of Morale [3]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019
Series: ENTROPY: A Parody of Morale [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045350





	SAY NO MORE

[SHORTLY AFTER "NAMAE NO NAI KAIBUTSU" (MONSTER WITH NO NAME) ARC],

"サイコパス, SAIKO PASU" (PSYCHO-PASS) PREQUEL STORY: “SAY NO MORE”

Shogo Makishima carried with him a tablet, a gift from Choe Gu-Sung. Makishima had met the man a couple months back. Despite having no friends, Makishima considered Choe Gu-Sung to be the closest he had to one, despite yet being what you would call... a "people person". The two were drastically different, aside from them sharing a knack for supreme intellect. Where Choe was an astonishing hacker, Makishima was a mastermind criminal. Choe never got his hands dirty, whereas Shogo did the exact opposite. Shogo had gone without killing for some time now, and anyone that knew him, you would just have to visit their graves, because that was most definitely subject for change.

Makishima took note of three suspicious man passing by. Makishima recognized the guy in the middle right off the bat. The man was Yakuza, no... had been Yakuza. The other two were starting to seem familiar, he was sure he would remember their names in no time. The man in the middle seemed to be the dominant one of the pack. The guy in between had an overconfident look on his face. As in charge as the man may seem, he assuredly had no class whatsoever. Makishima had noticed them before just once and briefly, but it wasn't at all hard to come to that conclusion.

Makishima had an epiphany and remembered all their names at once, or street names that is. Normally, Shogo would not care about such a thing. The three thugs were not anywhere near a threat. Makishima knew their real names as well, even though none of them were important for the situation, seeing no one else will care to recall.. No one had told him, he just had a way of figuring everything out.

The leader's name, street name obviously, was Slinky. The two accompanying him went by the aliases of Zazu and Lang. Slinky was the only true Jap of the gang. The other two were mixed with North Korean and Chinese, illegals from Hong Kong. Makishima knew for a fact Zazu and Lang were never accepted as Yakuza, more than likely because of their ethnical background. Rumor had it, Slinky was started his own gang after getting disgraced.

More often than not, Makishima was the only person waking around the park at this time of night. Most people were so distracted by their stupid technology that they didn't ignore nature anymore. It was funny. What may just be Japan's most notorious killer was hiding in plain view, anonymous to the world. Makishima could very well be considered a controlled anarchist, deeming him all the more threatening.

Makishima read from his tablet upon passing the three men, "Of pain you could wish only one thing: that it should stop. Nothing in the world was so bad as physical pain. In the face of pain there are no heroes." The three men turned around, resulting in Makishima to do the same thing. Slinky commanded, "Alright Shakespeare, hand it over."

Makishima corrected Slinky, "Orwell." Slinky started to say something smart, for which Makishima interrupted, "My my, did you think I was talking to myself? It's quite the book, one of my favorites. You should read it sometime, Nineteen Eighty-Four. Preferably, I wouldn't suggest the E-Book. Technology doesn't really do it for me, there's so much character and the texture it lacks."

Makishima continued to barrage the men, lost in his own speech, "Not to mention, the grand Sybil has censored so many great works. It's rather disrespectful towards a true artist's perspective, wouldn't you say? The call for propaganda against Brother Eye had never been higher. I have the original unabridged copy. Maybe if you're nice, I'll let you borrow it sometime."

"If you really don't want it, I suggest you hand it over. You're a smart man, so get a clue. You're in for a beating if you don't.", Slinky taunted Makishima. The other two gave Makishima dirty looks. This wasn't going to be pretty.

Makishima stated matter-of-factly, "I have no use for such a useless thing, though I would prefer that I hang onto it. You see, it was a present given to me by a friend who cares far more about technological advancements than I do. As for the contacts, I do not believe they would like the actions you men are currently partaking. Nevertheless, they are the least of your worries, should you continue with your reckless behavior."

Slinky backfired furiously, "Are you threatening us? You think we can't take a chump like you?" The men were just looking for a fight. The petty gang must have thought that just because Makishima is a bookworm, meant that he was surely weak. That's where they were wrong.

Makishima ignored Slinky's statement, "It's really a shame. I wouldn't have used the quote for the situation if I didn't realize what you had in your pocket and what you intend to do with it. You all are carrying it actually, each of the switchblades seem to be of a similar brand, judging by the shape of the bulges in your pants. I know your every move before you even go about it. It's all a matter of simple deduction really, and you're all too expressive about it."

"Shut up!", Slinky screamed. Zazu and Lang were shifting about uncomfortably. The three men didn't like the vibe Makishima was throwing off in the slightest. It wouldn't be long until they about had it. Makishima wasn't going to let three common hoodlums frighten him into giving them what they want.

Makishima resumed, not taking note of the men's growing impatience, "You should really check yourself into a nearby rehabilitation center. I don't even need to ask what your Psycho-Pass is, because I already know, it's somewhere in between 180.2 and 180.4. I would recruit you, though you're a bit oblivious for my liking. There is motive in all action, though yours is accomplished in primal and self-destructive fashion. It is one that is sure to catch up to you, that is, unless you change your mannerisms."

"Give us what we want, you prince!", Slinky snapped out his switchblade, bringing truth to Makishima's assumptions. Makishima eyed the thug blankly. "As you wish. How disappointing, this waste of potential.", Makishima sighed, presenting his tablet. Slinky reached for the tablet and his hand was instead met with the blade of a short razor. Makishima tucked the tablet under the armpit of his white flannel shirt. The blade left a bloody gash on the man's palm. "Gahhhh!", the thug screamed, clutching his hand.

Slinky's friends drew switchblades out as well. "You're a psychopath!", Lang accused Makishima of being. Zazu remained quiet. Makishima responded, "That I may be, to the eyes of some. It is a common misconception that to accuse someone of being a psychopath is but a word used to escape the reality of there being a meaning for things. Did you bring this upon yourself? Revel in your self-appointed innocence, this sense of obliviousness. It will only make what I do to you so much more unbelievable."

Zazu finally spoke out, shooting mockingly, "Well, Mr. Scary Guy. I don't think you fully understand the predicament in. You don't stand a chance against three men with nothing but a short razor!" Makishima half smiled, "As a matter of fact, I do... and it wouldn't be the first time." Slinky, whose hand Shogo had carved screamed and lunged forward, switchblade drawn. Makishima leaned back, sidestepping the thug's attack with ease. Makishima returned the courtesy, except he didn't miss his mark. Makishima slashed a long red streak across the Slinky's chest, starting at the shoulder and continuing down to just above the waist.

Slinky fumbled with his switchblade and clutched his side, screaming once more as blood sprayed out of the nasty wound. Makishima kicked the leader's leg out and the man dropped to his knees. Slinky dropped his knife, after fidgeting with it. Makishima pressed both of his hands against either side of Slinky's neck, clutching just below the chin. Time to sever the head of the pack. With one unforgiving twist, Makishima broke the now unarmed man's head around, snapping it like a twig, not feeling an ounce of remorse. The gang was leaderless now that Shogo had committed regicide.

The two remaining thugs' eyes widened in horror. This man wasn't playing around. The closest thug, Zazu, lunged for Makishima, spinning around madly and nonsensical as he tried to catch Makishima off guard with his switchblade. Makishima kneed Zazu in the stomach and batted the knife to the side, proving to Zazu how truly vulnerable he was.

Zazu choked out spittle and tumbled forward. Makishima caught Zazu and stabbed his short razor through the man's chin. The short razor pierced the Zazu's tongue from inside his mouth. Makishima kicked Zazu backwards with his razor still lodged in the man's chin, still keeping grasp.

The knife found its own way out, tearing straight between Zazu's bottom front teeth with unnatural ease. The view was unsettling and jarring. Lang, the last thug standing, screamed like a little girl upon seeing the bloody results. Shogo flicked the blood out onto Zazu's face and turned his attention towards Lang. If only the gang had left Shogo alone.

Lang backed up a few paces at first before breaking into a full sprint, throwing his switchblade to the side. It was a foolish choice to dispose of the weapon now. It's not as if Makishima were in the position to let any of the men go free, now that the coward was a witness to what the man could do. Makishima wiped the blood clean and chased after Lang. Lang screamed for help, but to no avail as Makishima gained up on him. Lang was a goner.

Catching up, Makishima grabbed ahold of him by his scalp and sliced the tendon on the base of Lang's neck. Lang plummeted face first into the cement of the sidewalk, shuddering heavily. Makishima climbed on top of Lang and grabbed the man with both hands, one hand on the shoulder and one on the arm. Makishima managed to still strategically seize the tablet in place and his razor held loosely with the side of his palm. With one yank, Makishima dislocated the bone out of its socket. Screaming no longer, shock had taken over the maimed Lang.

Lang broke into a paroxysmal fit. Shogo said, "You're probably wondering why I would make you suffer the most. Since you're not in the position to ask, I'll tell you anyway. Your friends were, at best honorable, when they rushed me, even if they were filth. Those whom stand by and do nothing, especially when at the most critical, are the epitome of scum. My own quote, in case you were wondering. Since I'm feeling overtly saccharine today, I'll spare you the lecture."

Shogo turned Lang over and held the man's mouth shut. Lang's eyes widened as Shogo raised his razor blade high in the air. Shogo stabbed Lang in the gut, plunging the blade deeply. Lang's eyes rolled back until the two balls were completely white sclera. Shogo lifted himself off of Lang, flicking the blood out onto the ruffian.

Shogo didn't care about the DNA so much. To the police, it would just look like a professional hit on Yakuza, despite the thugs being obvious rejects and probably not much of a threat. There were no records on Shogo. Makishima's friend Choe Gu-Sung had seen to that. Makishima sheathed his knife in the pocket of his white flannel shirt and brushed his hair to the side. Makishima turned around and started to walk once more.

Makishima untucked the tablet he had kept underneath his arm, while the other one had done most of the work and disposed of the three in due time. Makishima started to read off of the screen like nothing had happened. Makishima had gone long enough without a little action, not that Slinky and his gang required much effort. Not a single one laid a finger on him. As much as Shogo loved his razor blade, he was sure it would have been far more exciting to just kill them all with his bare hands. "I guess action does, in fact, speak louder than words."


End file.
